Tween Choice Awards 2011
by Shannon Waters
Summary: A year later from there split, Sonny and Chad are still hopelessly in love with each other. What happens when they have to sit together at the Tween Choice Awards the following year. ONE SHOT about the year after they broke up. Channy? OH YES.


**Sorry if this is a little bad, but the idea came to me quickly so I just rushed it, and I am to eager to read it through so there could be a few slip ups on here. This is what I think happened at the Tween Choice Awards 2011. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own SWAC Chad and Sonny would have been together in from season one. So yeah. I don' think I own it...**

* * *

><p>Sonny walked aimlessly through the hallway, memories flooding through her mind of the year before. She couldn't believe that three hundred and sixty five days had gone by since the dreadful night where she had broken up with Chad. She hated to say it but she missed him more than anything in her world. Tonight, would be the one year anniversary of their break up. Coincidently, it was also the Tween Choice Awards. Sonny hated the idea of watching him win another award, whilst watching his perfect smug face, waltz about the stage. She had lost track of the times she had broken down crying after seeing him with another women. They were a whole year older. Yet nothing had changed.<p>

Every time they saw each other in the hallway, they would smile and walk off, like nothing had ever happened. They both knew it had.

However Sonny didn't know that on the other side of the studio, sat the distraught man that was on her mind, thinking the same as she was.

He sat there, in his dressing room, mad at himself for letting her go. Mad at himself for doing nothing but stand there as she screamed those few words that brought the end. But most of all mad at himself for still loving her. In a way that he couldn't describe. Sure, he had hung round a lot of women since there break up. However it was just a weak attempt to get the beautiful women out of his head.

He walked down to the car park, in his suite. Normally at this time of the night, he was raring to go get another award, where as this night, he couldn't care less who'd won. He stepped out of the door into the cold breeze. Watching Sonny get into her limo with the Randoms, his heart ached. Shortly after it drove off, he had gotten into his, and started to follow them to the award ceremony. Hating every minute of the drive.

Sonny arrived, in a silky green dress, with matching heels. Her black hair curled down her back, as she posed for the cameras, putting on her best fake smile. A few minutes later, she realised that Chad stood next to her, doing the same, but trying to keep his distance. Her smile faded and she walked into the building trying to clear him from her mind. She saw Tawni already planted in her seat, so she walked towards her, as her seat was obviously near. She saw a little piece of paper with her name on it next to Tawni, picked it up and placed herself on the chair.

"Hey Sonny... do you want to swap seats? So your in-between us?" Tawni and Zora asked.

Sonny frowned, wondering why they had offered, telling them she was fine. She then realised why they had asked a few minutes later. Chad was walking towards her, a strange look upon his face. He smiled at her slightly, before sitting next to her in his seat awkwardly.

Sonnys eyes began to water, she immediately looked at Tawni. Surprisingly, she gave her a comforting smile. Sonny wiped her eyes with her hands, whilst turning back round to face the stage. How could they have put him next to her? She asked herself, now fixated on the stage.

Little did she know, Chad had done the same thing, except he couldn't stop. His face was turned away from hers, as tears were streaming down his face.

_Get a hold of your self. STOP CHAD, JUST STOP!_

However the more he told himself to stop, the more he wept. Eventually, he got a hold of himself. After a few minutes his face was dry, so with a deep breath he turned back, to face the stage.

Half an hour went past, then an hour, then two, they had been sitting in silence for the whole time. Not even looking at each other whilst the awards had been announced.

Finally the time had come for their award to be read out.

"Now, for the award you've ALL been waiting for..."

He paused.

"THE WINNER OF THE BEST TWEEN SHOW 2011 IS..."

He hesitated.

"I- I don't believe it!"

He stood there, shocked as he had opened the golden envelope.

"It seems that Mackenzie Falls... AND So Random! HAVE GOTTEN THE EXACT SAME AMOUNT OF VOTES... ITS A TIE!" He screamed excitingly.

Chad and Sonny stood up in celebration, but not to their casts. To each other. Sonny put her arms round his neck, whilst he gripped her waist. They pulled apart, shocked when Chad could not resist. He put his forehead, against Sonnys and smiled.

"I love you Sonshine." he smiled.

Sonny smiled back, about to say the same, when Chads lips fell into hers. She hadn't had that feeling for a year- the feeling of him, and her, being the only two people in the universe. All she could do was melt into him, whilst he pulled her closer to him.

They were finally together. This time for eternity.

Sometimes, people split up, only to fall in love with each other again... but deeper. It just happens that this was one of those times. And no one would have it any other way!

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW? <strong>

**Love/Like/HATE it Please Just Review? =] **

**-Shan**


End file.
